Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Anime)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is an upcoming Japanese animated television series based on the franchise of the same name and a Japanese reboot of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''television series. Plot Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Taiki Matsuno - Leonardo *Bin Shimada - Michelangelo, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Pizza Face *Yuji Ueda - Donatello *Eiji Miyashita - Raphael *Houko Kuwashima - Venus *Sho Hayami - Splinter *Ryoko Shiraishi - April O'Neil, Karai *Shūhei Sakaguchi - Casey Jones *Daisuke Kishio - Leatherhead, Rocksteady, Rahzar *Hiromi Konno - Irma Langinstein *Takeshi Kusao - Metalhead, Hun, Tokka, Newtralizer, Spike/Slash *Wataru Takagi - Baxter Stockman/Stockman-Brain, Bebop *Norio Wakamoto - Krang *Susumu Chiba - Agent Bishop, Rat King English Cast *Tara Strong - Karai *Grey DeLisle - Irma Langinstein *Steven Blum - Agent Bishop *Jim Cummings - Garbageman *Yuri Lowenthal - Casey Jones *John DiMaggio - Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Rocksteady, Pizza Face *Mark Hamill - Leatherhead, Rat King *Kevin Michael Richardson - Hun *Dee Bradley Baker - Tokka, Rahzar *Nolan North - Raphael *Liam O'Brien - Mortu *Sam Riegel - Donatello *Corey Burton - Metalhead, Krang *Mae Whitman - April O'Neil *Cindy Robinson - Venus *Benjamin Diskin - Leonardo, Michelangelo *Derek Stephen Prince - Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid *Diedrich Bader - Bebop *George Takei - Splinter *Jonathan Adams - Baxter Stockman/Stockman-Brain *Dave Fennoy - Zog *Danny Trejo - Newtralizer *Corey Feldman - Spike/Slash Characters 'The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *'Leonardo''' - The leader of the group and the oldest turtle. Also the wisest and strategic member. Wields a pair of Katana blades. *'Michelangelo' - The kid of the group and the youngest turtle who loves to eat pizza and play video games. Wields two nunchucks with a chain and sickle on each end. *'Donatello' - The brians of the group and the smartest turtle who is an expert in science and machines. Wields a wooden bo-staff with a retractable blade. *'Raphael' - The brawn of the group who has a bad temper and always disobeys orders. Wields twin Sais. *'Venus' - The sister of the group who is an expert in stealth ops missions and is always the mature turtle. Wields two Eskrima sticks with an electricity feature. 'Allies' *'Splinter' - A human/rat hybrid who is the sensei/adoptive father of the Turtles and a master of Ninjutsu. *'April O'Neil' - April O'Neil is the 16-year old daughter of Dr. Kirby O'Neil. She has ginger hair that appears to be tied up in a ponytail and right-sided curved bangs. She also has a yellow headband. April wears an elbow-length black shirt with a yellow and white sport shirt with the number "5" over it, blue denim skirt, black leggings, brown bandages/bracelets around her wrists, white high socks with two blue stripes on them, with black low-heeled boots. Her design is a homage to her 2012 counterpart by having April don a familiar hairstyle and outfit. *'Casey Jones' - Casey Jones is a 17-year old vigilante and an orphan. He has a massive crush on April. He has a short, messy hair and is usually dressed in black, and almost never goes anywhere without his hockey stick. *'Leatherhead' - *'Irma Langinstein' - Irma Langinstein is a 15-year old goth. She is April's best friend and Donatello's girlfriend. Her character is inspired by Sam Manson from Danny Phantom. *'Metalhead' - *'Zog' - *'Mortu '- *'The Utroms' - The Utroms are a peaceful alien race from Dimension X that came into existence 100 years before the Big Bang. *'Fugitoid' - 'Enemies' *'Oroku Saki/The Shredder' - The main antagonist of the series and the arch-enemy of the Turtles and Splinter. *'Foot Clan '- A secret organization led by the Shredder. *'Karai' - *'Baxter Stockman/Stockman-Brain' - A mad scientist, geneticist, and technical genius who is responsible for creating mousers and mutants. Stockman often does his best to win the favor of the Shredder, but frequently fails leading to his general torture and ultimate dismemberment until only his brain and eye remained. Like his Mirage and 2003 counterparts, he becomes a brain and then a cyborg. *'Krang' - A cruel and heartless Utrom who was banished from the Utrom homeworld to Dimension X. *'Hun' - Hun is the Shredder's muscle, and leader of the Purple Dragons. He constantly seeks the Shredder's approval and leads the Foot into battle against the Turtles. He is revealed to have been responsible for the death of Casey Jones' parents decades ago and as such, is a particular enemy of Casey. Later in the series when it appears that the Shredder goes back to Japan, Hun returns to leading the Purple Dragons as a separate criminal entity, only to return to the Shredder's side when he returns. Later, he was injected by Baxter Stockman with the mutagen added with a DNA of an African bush elephant, becoming an anthropomorphic elephant with one of his tusks cut off. In this incarnation, Hun becomes a mutant elephant instead of a mutant turtle. His mutant form is inspired by Trumbipulor from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *'Bebop' - Bebop, along with Rocksteady, is a member of the Purple Dragons and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was originally a kind of punk, mohawk-sporting, human thug employed and mutated by Shredder. During a fracas with the Turtles, they joined the Foot Clan and defeated a bunch of other gang members for the honor to become mutants. He was injected by Baxter Stockman with the mutagen added with a DNA of a warthog, becoming an anthropomorphic warthog with tusks jutting on his lower jaw, still wearing his purple Mohawk and punk gear. This incarnation of Bebop is based on his 2012 counterpart. *'Rocksteady' - Rocksteady, along with Bebop, is a member of the Purple Dragons and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was originally a large, blond, burly, and mustachioed human thug with the military vibe in his clothing with camo pants and a helmet employed and mutated by Shredder. During a fracas with the Turtles, they joined the Foot Clan and defeated a bunch of other gang members for the honor to become mutants. He was injected by Baxter Stockman with the mutagen added with a DNA of a rhinoceros, becoming an anthropomorphic rhinoceros with a bald head, massive arms and elephant-like feet, and alligator-like jaws; he is heavily built and military themed; his typical attire includes a green cargo pants, a surplus army helmet, a pair of goggles, a black tank top, and a shotshell bandolier slung over his left shoulder. This incarnation of Rocksteady is based on his IDW counterpart. *'Garbageman' - *'Agent Bishop '- Agent Bishop is a secret government agent from the Earth Protection Force (a secret organization formed by President Ulysses S. Grant that is tasked with protecting the planet from alien invasion and any other sort of extraterrestrial threat). It was revealed that John Bishop was a soldier back in the 19th century and was experimented upon by the Utroms who used the mutagen to grant him a longevity. *'Rat King' - Agent Bishop's clone. *'Tokka' - Tokka, along with Rahzar, is another one of Stockman's first experiments with gene manipulation, and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was an alligator snapping turtle that was captured off from the Everglades and was injected with mutagen added with the DNA of villainous figures like Captain Blackbeard and Ivar the Boneless, becoming an anthropomorphic snapping turtle with a durable, spiked shell. Tokka speaks in distinctive, nasally voice. *'Rahzar' - Rahzar, along with Tokka, is another one of Stockman's first experiments with gene manipulation, and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was a red fox that was captured off from Ireland and was injected with mutagen added with the DNA of villainous figures like Captain Blackbeard and Ivar the Boneless, becoming an anthropomorphic fox with the razor sharp claws and teeth. In the English Dub, Rahzar speaks in a smooth Irish accent. Unlike his previous counterparts, Rahzar is a fox instead of a wolf/dog and bears a striking resemblance to the character Fox from Batman: The Brave and Bold. *'Newtralizer '- Newtralizer is a mutant fire belly newt with high-tech armor and weapons. It was result of Bishop's experiments with the mutagen where it was considered dangerous to them. *'Antonio/Pizza Face ' - *'Spike/Slash' - Spike is Raphael's pet turtle. *'Armaggon' - Armaggon is a mutant shark with high tech armor and weapons. 'Aliens' Episodes Main article: List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Anime) episodes Reception Trivia *The series was under the influence from other shows, such as Digimon Fusion and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Martial Arts Category:Reboot Category:Science fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Television Series Category:TMNT